Spring Rain
by divaki
Summary: While it was a known fact that both had a preference for rain, they enjoyed it that little bit more when they didn't have to stand out in it. [ Fem!Divine x Aki Izayoi / Married AU. ]


**_i just really love the idea of fem!Divine x Aki (it may or may not be my kryptonite), and them as wives seemed adorable to me, i hope that you enjoy!_**

* * *

Spring was a beautiful season. Full of the wonders of birth and the slowly blooming colours that filled the grass around the city, the wind carrying soft pink petals from trees around the neighbourhood, settling into the river. Though, May also brought frequent showers, cooling the ever-warming air for another day. The only problem about this was how abrupt they could be, a blue sky suddenly overcast as water droplets fell from the sky, soaking everything on the ground below. A heavy sigh escaped Divine's lips, as she stubbed the end of her cigarette against the stone, tearing her gaze from the ripples below the bridge, to focus it on the woman by her side, who seemed initially distracted by the sudden turn, staring up at the sky with a light pout. While it was a known fact that both had a preference for rain, they enjoyed it that little bit more when they didn't have to stand out in it. Brown eyes met a hazel gaze, and the younger of the two decided to speak.

"So, uh, are we gonna head home then?" On her arm, a couple of shopping bags, mostly with necessities for the house, like bread and milk. "Unless there's somewhere else you need to head to?"  
With a light shake of her head, and a sigh, she watched Aki shift on her feet a little. "Nah, I think the cat will kick off if we don't bring his food back soon." Gesturing to the carrier bag in her other hand, she let out a light laugh. The shorter redhead nodded gently, recalling the grumpy growl that she was met with when telling him goodbye.  
"Mmm…" She pondered, "You've got a good point." She took her hand from the bridge, offering it to her wife, with a gentle smile. "If we move now, he won't have raided the fridge and ate the couch."  
"Nah, he'd just raid the straws, he's a fucking dumbass." Gripping onto her hand, she shook her head with a smirk.  
"Divine! Only I get to call him that. He's my dumbass."

The walk home was mostly silent, save for the click of Divine's heels and the slight sway of their bags' contents. The evening breeze sent a shiver down Aki's spine, and she instantly began to regret bringing just a hoodie, if they had to go into town to run errands.  
"You know… We really need to try online shopping sometime," she huffed a little, attempting to sweep loose hairs out of her eyes with the hand that was tightly in the other's grasp. She was met with a light laugh, fingers untangling for just long enough for the tall woman to do it for her. "Thank you," she mumbled, as they instantly resumed the contact.  
"That's just because you're sick of walking round supermarkets." To anyone else, the matter-of-fact tone could drive one mad, but the woman seemed to find amusement in it, knowing fine well that it was correct.  
There was no attempt to say anything sarcastic in return, deciding that she was a little too tired to pretend to bicker with her. At least she could see the fence that surrounded their home now, and a relief swept over her. A comfortable quiet shared between them, as Divine focused on getting out of the bad weather as quickly as possible; her poor fringe was beginning to lose the styling that she had done earlier that day, instead just sitting rather sadly against her face.

The familiar click of a key in a lock, as Aki was ushered into the house, followed quickly by her wife. A light frown, followed by an inspection in the mirror, confirmed her concerns. The weather really could mess with her hair. Jackets quickly taken off and left hanging on the banister of the staircase, shoes discarded by the shoe cupboard, and their haul quickly put sound of rustling bags seemed to attract the cat, who they assumed was napping atop one of the blankets stored in the living room.  
"Hello, puddy-tat, are you hungry?" Her voice cooed, and the grey fluffball meowed in response, gaining a smirk and a roll of the eyes from Divine. That cat really was treated like their child, but the joy it gave the short redhead was enough for her to resist mocking her for it. It was fairly cute, in all honesty.  
"Oh, he is." She replied, watching him nuzzle against the woman's tights as she bent down to feed him. In passing, she simply had to smack her ass. Even if it was followed by a squeal and a playful attempt to scold her. "What? I'm just making tea."  
"You—"  
"Want some?"  
Quiet, then a nod, as she returned to clearing up, glancing out of the window with a frown. "I think we escaped the worst of it, you know. It's lashed out."  
She couldn't resist the laugh that escaped, followed by a shake of the head. "It's drunk outside, is it, Aki?"  
"…You're so fucking lucky that I love you so much." She turned around, leaning against the counter and staring as Divine calmly stirred the tea,  
"I love you too, but you're the lucky one." A cheeky smirk, met with a groan.  
"Yeah, yeah. Just make me my tea."

* * *

 ** _thank you for reading!_**


End file.
